The Zoldyck's Adopted Daughter
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: She was an adopted daughter of the Zoldyck family... Having a close relationship with Illumi, she taught the eldest son of the Zoldyck emotions that he never thought he had or will ever have... And Kikyo will take advantage of this... Illumi X OC Michiyo Yuki and a bit of Hisoka X Illumi / Hisoka X OC... Revision from the original fic: "The Zaoldick's Daughter."
1. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**\+ The Zoldyck's Adopted Daughter +**

 **\+ Chapter 01 +**

 **\+ The First Encounter +**

* * *

' _His purpose in life? To make sure their family business will always be stable. To direct and train his brothers to be the most efficient and highly-skilled assassins. And to be most useful to the family whenever it is needed.'_

Illumi Zoldyck stared blankly at the cup of tea in front of him. The 10-year-old assassin was in a cafeteria, two blocks away from his target's mansion, passing time while waiting for his timing.

He was currently in Sheridan Town, finishing off his assignment for that night.

Illumi looked at the photo in his hand once again to check on his target's picture.

He was a middle-aged man who was known in hotel and restaurant business, as well as mining and real estate. He lived in a mansion at the central of the town.

Illumi then gazed at the mansion as he watched the light on each room turned off one by one indicating that the household was already preparing to retire at their beds.

The impassive Zoldyck assassin patiently waited until he could complete his mission for tonight.

* * *

At that night, most of the townspeople of Sheridan Town were already in slumber.

Tomorrow will be a big event for the townsfolks since there will be a huge birthday celebration for the daughter of one of the richest family in Sheridan.

In a huge mansion at the center of the town, Mariko Yuki, wife of Kaede Yuki - one of the nobles in Sheridan, tucked her daughter in her fluffy bed.

"Good night, princess. Tomorrow is your third birthday. Mommy and Daddy have a surprise for you!," Mariko said as she smiled towards her baby girl. She bent forward elegantly and pulled the blanket into the child's neck.

"Surprise?" asked the two-year-old girl, Michiyo, eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes. You better sleep now, so you can wake up early tomorrow for your surprise," she kissed the child on her forehead. "Good night. Mommy and Daddy love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Michiyo smiled as she closed her eyes after her mother left the room.

* * *

Past midnight.

Michiyo suddenly woke up in the midst of the night. She sat on her bed with an abnormal beating in her chest.

She thought she heard her mother screamed.

"Mommy?" She murmured nervously as she got off from her bed and walked towards the door. She went straight towards her parent's chamber which was two rooms away from hers.

When she reached the other side of the hallway, she wondered why the door of her parent's room was open but the lights were off. Her parents never retired in their room with their doors open.

She ran through the room and called them.

"Mommy… Daddy…" She called out in the dark. Her heartbeat raced even faster when she couldn't see anything except a dark silhouette that slowly turning towards her. "Mom, Dad..."

* * *

Illumi Zoldyck's hand stopped in mid-air.

He was about to end the kid's life. The 10-year-old assassin didn't know why his hand stopped in mid-air.

 _'She's going to die.'_ He thought to himself.

"Who are you?" the kid uttered innocently. "Where's my Mom and Dad?"

His eyebrow rose because this kid didn't sound scared even though there's a stranger in front of her. He withdrew his hand.

"They're dead." He answered flatly.

"D-dead?" That's when the kid's voice muffled.

Illumi switched on the lights as bright light flooded inside the room where the scene was almost shocking.

Fresh blood spread all over the carpeted room and on the bed, there's the couple who were bathing from their own red blood, heads separated from their bodies. Kaede Yuki's headless body was on top of his wife's when he shielded her from the assassin's assault.

The kid's eyes widened in shock.

"Mom? Dad?" She muttered.

Realizing that her parents were already dead, tears started to flow from her reddish eyes.

"Who… Who killed them?" the kid asked while moving towards her parent's lifeless bodies.

She wanted to touch them but pool of blood already dripped on the carpeted floor. She stumbled a bit when she tried to reach her father's feet.

"I did." Illumi watched the kid as she touched her parents' corpse.

"Mommy… Daddy… Why?" the kid asked while touching her mother's hands, still sobbing. "Why did you kill them?"

"Business." He answered coldly. "And I needed to include you," Illumi said as he approached her again.

The kid looked at the assassin. She didn't even blink when she saw his stiffened hand that was supposed to end her life. She didn't move.

Illumi's hand froze in mid air once again.

For the first time in his assassin life, he hesitated to kill someone.

He saw something in the girl's red eyes, something flickered.

 _'Dammit.'_ His hand was suspended at the girl's neck.

His pointed nails were now pressed against the girl's dainty neck as it started to bleed.

"Why don't you scream? Run? I'm going to kill you." He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Kill me." The kid said without blinking as she stared at the assassin's soulless eyes.

He pressed his nails harder. Still, the girl didn't move a bit.

After a minute of staring contest, Illumi gave up.

He shut his eyes tightly and withdrew his hands. "Dammit." He sighed with a bit of irritation... ' _What the hell is happening to you, Illumi? She's just a kid.'_

"Kill me." The kid uttered once again. "I want to be with my Mom and Dad. I don't have anything now, so just kill me instead."

Illumi was confused for a second. He didn't know what to do.

He's a Zoldyck for god's sake! The eldest son of the Zoldycks! A very dreadful, heartless assassin at a very young age.

Now, he couldn't kill that kid.

Before he knew it, the kid suddenly collapsed on the carpeted floor. Her petite body fell on the bloody carpet beside her father's corpse.

At that point, he didn't even bother to think.

He carried the kid as he strode out of the mansion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hunter X Hunter.

 **Storyline** : This chapter was set up 15 years before the HxH began. The story will gradually progress until the current year when the 287th Hunter Exam happened where Killua joined.

 **Michiyo Yuki** \- my original charcter.

 **Mariko Yuki** – one of my original characters, Michiyo's mother.

 **Kaede Yuki** – one of my original characters, Michiyo's father.

 **Sheridan Town** – also doesn't exist in HxH. It was part of the pigments of my imagination.

This was a revised version of my original fic: 'The Zaoldick's Daughter.' Some of the scenes will be altered and names were already corrected. Hope you'll still like it. ^_^

 **Mitara-Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Sibling

**\+ The Zoldyck's Adopted Daughter +**

 **\+ Chapter 02 +**

 **\+ A New Sibling +**

* * *

Dentora Region, Republic of Padokea.

At the very end of this region lies the vast manor of the infamous family of assassins where Illumi came from.

Illumi reached the vicinity almost past noon.

He reached the mansion and walked straight towards his father's room. He knocked three times when he reached the said chamber.

"Come in." His father's authoritative voice spoke.

Illumi hesitated for a second, but still went through the door as he opened it.

Inside of the huge room, his father, Silva Zoldyck, was sitting on his leather cushion behind his desk at the middle. His long, silver hair was on his sides as he was reading some papers on his desk.

Silva's eyebrows collided when he lifted his gaze to look at the newcomer. His eldest son stood in front of him, as he carried a sleeping child on his arms.

"Care to explain that?" Silva's calm voice broke the silence between them.

"She's the couple's daughter." Illumi tried hard not to shudder.

He just came to realize that what he just did was a very big mistake as an assassin. Where did you hear an assassin took home his target's kid? Fool.

"And why is she here?"

"I couldn't kill her. She fainted. I brought her here."

"Are you out of your mind, Illumi? What the hell are you thinking when you brought your target's daughter here?" Silva asked in a very calm voice as he examined his eldest son's baggage.

Silva's still calm voice gave Illumi the shudder. His father's calmness meant more danger for his health.

"I… I…" He couldn't think of what to say when he really doesn't have any reason at all in the first place.

But before Silva could utter another word, the door slammed open.

His wife, Kikyo Zoldyck, entered the room with her usual graceful personality.

The Zoldyck mistress strode gracefully inside as her long, shiny, black hair swayed at her sides. Her awfully pale complexion had been emphasized by her black Victorian ruffled dress that also matched her brown eye make up and lip color.

"Illumi, dear, you're here. How's work?" She uttered when she saw her eldest son inside.

She was about to approach her husband but she froze when she saw what his son had in his arms.

"What is that, Illumi?!" Her tone raised two octaves higher on its usual pitch.

"That's what we're talking about here, Kikyo. Our eldest son brought here his target's daughter." Silva explained briefly.

"What?! Is that true, Illumi?! And why did you do that?!" Her screeching voice could crash your eardrums if you're not immune to it.

"I don't know." That's all he could say.

He looked at the little girl on his arms and saw that she's already awake. He brought her on the ground.

"She's awake."

"Where am I?" The already three-year-old girl asked in innocence.

She looked at Silva, then at Kikyo with her reddish, round eyes.

"Ohhh, she's so cute!" Kikyo suddenly exclaimed, which made Illumi and Silva startled at their face.

Kikyo approached the little girl as she lowered herself so that they can be on eye-level.

"Hello, what's your name?" Her voice became sweet in an instant as if another person was talking inside her.

"I'm Michiyo." The kid said without blinking.

She's staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. Her long, raven hair was so shiny and luxurious, as well as her ebony eyes that were pitch black, fondly looking at her. The woman was so pretty with her awfully pale skin.

"Look, Anata! She didn't even feel afraid or scared in front of us." Kikyo informed her husband while still staring at the kid in front of her.

"Maybe because she didn't even know who we are. She's too young to know what the meaning of our family name is." Silva said as he gazed at the kid's red orbs as well.

"Even though that's true, we're still strangers." Kikyo uttered.

Illumi just watched silently.

It was the very first time he saw his mother acted like this very fondly towards a little girl.

She had never showed too much emotion among their children. She was always thoughtful in a way she was asking how they were doing and such, but he and Milluki never experienced such fondness from their mother ever since.

"Can we keep her?" Kikyo asked unexpectedly which made Silva and Illumi's gaze shifted at her.

Silva's disbelief was so obvious on his face because of what he just heard.

"What… What did you just say, Kikyo?" He asked to make sure he heard her right.

Illumi was just as shocked as well. Did he hear his mother right? Or he already developed deafness since he went home earlier?

"I want to keep her." Kikyo firmly stated as she gazed at the little girl who were just silently watching them. "I want to adopt her. We don't have a daughter. She can be our daughter instead."

Silva remained silent in his deep thoughts as he walked towards his wife. ' _This is the first time Kikyo acted like this_. _What's with that little girl that made Kikyo so amused with her and even decided to adopt her?'_

"Anata, can we?" Kikyo turned to look at her husband with pleading ebony eyes. She was very confident that Silva could not resist her request on this matter.

Kikyo was not mistaken, Silva instantly decided to agree.

He couldn't do anything when his wife was pleading like this for his agreement. It was one of the rarest times Kikyo asked a big favor from him.

"Do as you wish." He finally said as he sat back on his chair behind his huge desk.

Kikyo's smile widened. She reached for Michiyo's hand as she tucked her outside the room.

"Come on, Michiyo dear. You're my daughter from now on. Let's find some clothes for you. I don't know if there will be anything that would fit for you though. I only have two boys here. But later, we will buy lots of very nice dresses for you."

Michiyo looked at Illumi who's just staring back at her as she was being helplessly dragged out of the room by his mother.

* * *

"I still haven't heard your explanation about that, Illumi." Silva's voice filled the room once again when the doors shut close.

Illumi just stared at his father. He still couldn't find a very valid reason why he hesitated to kill Michiyo, and worst, brought her in their manor.

"I don't know." It was all that he could say.

"Is that it?" Silva leaned his elbows on his desk and his chin on his knuckles as he gaze at his eldest son.

Illumi remained silent. He's not sure on what to say.

For all he knew, he was already a disappointment in their family. He was the eldest son of the infamous assassin family so he should follow his ancestor's footsteps to be one of the best, and yet, he already made a bad decision.

"I'll take that you don't have any valid reasons regarding your actions." Silva uttered. "Let's clear things here, Illumi. I agreed to keep her. She could live here in the mansion as our family member. She could bear the name of a Zoldyck since your mother wanted to adopt her. But you will be in charge of her here. You need to make sure she will get proper training to be an assassin. You need to teach her everything she needs to know about our family business and teach her how to act and talk like a true Zoldyck. You need to make sure that she will fit as a Zoldyck. Understand?"

Illumi stood in awe for a second. He thought his hearing really gone bad since he entered his father's room because of everything that happened.

He just nodded due to lack of anything to say.

"And one more thing, as a punishment, your assignments will be doubled starting today because of what you did. As you can see, your mother was very fond of her. We could say that you made her happy because of that kid. However, it was still a careless act, Illumi. As the eldest of my sons, you need to be the role model for our family. Act like a true Zoldyck."

"Yes, Father." Illumi nodded once again. So, this was his punishment. ' _It's not the isolation chamber though.'_

"That's all. You can go now," Silva uttered to dismiss him.

Illumi then left the room. He went straight to her mother's room, hoping to see his new sibling there, but in his dismay, the chamber was empty.

 _'Where are they?'_ Illumi asked to himself. He decided to go to his room to rest instead.

As he approached his chamber, he heard his mother's voice from the room adjacent to his.

"Are your wounds still hurt? We will put bandages here so it will heal faster."

He quickly ran to the nearest room from his where he heard his mother's voice. He opened the door slowly as he poked his head inside.

He saw his mother putting bandages around Michiyo's small neck.

"Oh, Illumi, are you done talking to your father?" Kikyo asked, glanced once at Illumi then back to Michiyo again. "Your wounds are so deep, hun. Good thing you're still alive." Kikyo amusedly commented while fixing the bandages around Michiyo's neck.

"I made those wounds." Illumi flatly uttered as he stared at Michiyo.

"You what?" Kikyo glanced once again at Illumi, then, she cleared her throat. "Okay. Forget about it. I will call Mitsuba to buy some dress for Michiyo."

Michiyo was just watching them. She was confused and she has many things to ask.

' _What's happening to me?'_

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter was still from 15 years earlier, that's why Kikyo still looked like a normal woman here. She doesn't have her visors yet and I just imagined she looks like a female Illumi before.

And in this part, the family had Illumi and Milluki only as their children at the moment because Killua and others were not born yet. So, Michiyo became the third child.

I know Kikyo's a bit of OOC here, but I just need to build up some connections here since she will be a biased mother in the future chapters.

 **Mitara-Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Training

**\+ The Zoldyck's Adopted Daughter +**

 **\+ Chapter 03 +**

 **\+ Her Training +**

* * *

Several weeks had pass.

Michiyo seemed to quickly adapt into her new environment at the Zoldyck mansion.

She already accepted that she now had a new family since her parents were already dead.

Yes, she knew it, but somehow lost an idea on who killed them.

There were times that she could see her parents in her dreams but once she woke up, she could forget about them in several minutes or so.

She now somehow accustomed into her new life as one of the members of an assassin family.

Illumi started to teach her some background and history of her new family and already set her mind on what was expected her to become.

It was clear to her that she needed to train physically and emotionally regarding this.

* * *

There was one time when Illumi tested her will, when he taunted her by telling what might happen to her when faced with a dangerous opponent.

"You, yourself could definitely feel it, Michiyo. If you would be no match, you can just run. Otherwise, you will end up as their prey." Illumi told her while they were seated at her terrace.

Illumi just came home from his assignment for that day and he always made sure that he could train her whenever he was available.

"They could kill you without a second thought. Survival is the very first thing you need to prioritize. Do you understand?"

Michiyo turned to Illumi as her eyebrows collided, still trying to absorb what she just heard.

"They will kill me even though I didn't do anything to them?" She innocently asked as she took a piece of breadstick from the pouch she held.

"With just bearing the name 'Zoldyck' is already enough reason to kill you, Michiyo. Always remember that."

"Good thing Otou-sama was still not killed, and even you, nii-chan." Michiyo smiled sweetly at her new older brother.

Illumi just stared at the red-haired kid in her innocence.

' _She was still a kid. She still could not grasp the whole thing about being a Zoldyck. There are so much things to teach this kid.'_

"Say, nii-chan, if ever someone will try to kill me, are you going to help me?" Michiyo blurted out in a whim as she put a breadstick in her mouth.

"Of course." Illumi answered. "As long as I'm alive, no one can kill you, Michiyo."

"Yay! I knew that you will never abandon me, nii-chan!"

Illumi stared at his new sibling.

Up until now, he still could not believe on how innocent she was knowing she was in a completely different world now.

He tried to slowly brain-washed her with things she must know regarding their family but she was still as innocent as she was when he first saw her.

He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Michiyo, you need to stop smiling that much. It is really not necessary in our job to feel anything. The lesser your emotions are, the better." Illumi silently uttered.

"What do you mean, nii-chan? I am not allowed to smile anymore?" Michiyo's bright beam vanished.

"Yes. You are not allowed to feel anything. We just need to follow every directives from Father, Mother and Grandpa."

"Is that so..." Michiyo lowered her head on the thought of not feeling anything again. It's as if she could easily do that.

"You don't need to worry. You'll get used to it in no time. I will train you to become one of the best assassin our family will ever had."

"Really?!" The red-haired looked at Illumi with sparkling eyes upon hearing his promise.

"Yes. So stop being too expressive, okay?"

Michiyo's eyebrow collided on her older brother's statement as she tried to suppress her confusion.

"Let's go outside. Let's start your ground training." Illumi stood up as he jumped out of the terrace. "Come, Michiyo, jump from there."

Michiyo looked at Illumi in awe. He wanted her to jump out of the terrace which was three floors up from the ground.

"Do you want me dead, nii-chan?" She shouted at him from above.

"You'll not gonna die in that height, Michiyo." Illumi plainly uttered.

"But... But..."

"Jump." The black-haired Zoldyck ordered firmly.

Michiyo was startled and did not know what to do. She knew that she would not survive if she will follow Illumi to jump.

But she was sure that Illumi will get mad at her if she will not comply.

She then closed her eyes as she stepped at the edge of the terrace. She just left everything to Illumi and trusted him that she will not gonna die if she jumped.

Michiyo was expecting to land on the ground with crushed bones but to her surprise, she landed on Illumi's sturdy arms.

"Nii-chan?" She muttered when she opened her eyes.

"I told you, you'll not gonna die." Illumi just gazed at the red-haired with a blank stare as he brought her to the ground.

Michiyo was about to smile at the thought that Illumi saved her but she tried hard to suppress it. She remembered that Illumi just told her that she didn't need to be expressive towards her emotions.

She just pressed her lips as she nodded.

"Good girl." Illumi muttered on what he saw. ' _Well, she's a fast learner. Very good.'_

* * *

They started the ground training as Illumi taught Michiyo how to defend incoming assaults.

"We'll practice self-defense for today. Do everything to defend my attacks." Illumi started to attack Michiyo with left and right punches.

Michiyo crossed her arms to guard herself from the incoming hits.

Illumi's assaults were so real that it made her stepped backwards as she received those non-stop pounds from her brother.

"What are you doing? Are you just going to take all the hit? You should avoid these." Illumi said as he continuously hit Michiyo.

The red-haired kid had nothing to do but to step backward since she could not recover from the pressure of Illumi's punches until she tripped her toe as she fell on the ground with her back.

Illumi's attacks did not stop even though Michiyo already fell. He clutched her nape as he pinned her on the ground.

Astonishment was clearly plastered on Michiyo's sweaty face.

For a moment, she thought that Illumi would gonna kill her due to his endless assaults. He even grasped her neck as if he was his prey.

"Nii-chan... Don't kill me..." Michiyo clasped Illumi's arms that tightly clutched her neck.

Illumi just stared at the red-haired who was still pinned on the ground.

At that moment, he recalled the night he first met Michiyo. That time when he tried to kill her at their mansion. Michiyo was just looking at him, asking him to kill her already since her parents were already dead.

"Nii-chan..."

"This is what you will get if you will not train, Michiyo. You will be killed easily." Illumi uttered as he loosened his grip around Michiyo's dainty neck. "Defending yourself is essential, but avoiding the assault is a must."

"I thought I'm gonna die..." Michiyo coughed when she was freed from Illumi's grip.

"If you remain that weak, yes, you will surely die from those simple attacks." Illumi stated.

Michiyo did not answer. ' _If I wanted to live, I need to be strong. I wanted to prove to them that I can be worth the life they gave me.'_ She thought to herself.

"I get it now. Train me more, nii-chan." Michiyo firmly stated as she was now determined to get stronger.

"Then, get ready for these." Illumi started to charge once again towards the red-haired kid.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fifth floor of the Zoldyck's mansion, the second child of the family watched the scene outside.

The 5-year-old Milluki seemed not pleased on what he saw. He left a disapproving gaze as he turned to go back to his room.

"I really don't get it when they accepted that kid here in our mansion. As far as I know, outsiders are strictly forbidden inside our house. And yet, they let her lived here?" Milluki uttered to himself In disdain.

Milluki continued to walk towards his room as he took a chip from the pouch he held. His hefty form made him walked slower than normal.

"Moreover, Aniki seemed to be so close to her. He always train her at the grounds everyday. He never did that to me ever!" Milluki added in animosity towards the red-haired kid.

"I will need to continue my research on that kid, so Mama and Papa will kick her out of this house."

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Illumi was 10 years old in this chapter, while Michiyo was three and Milluki five. Killua and others were not yet born.

Thank you for still reading my fics and for those who left some reviews, I appreciate them!

 **Mitara-Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4: Being The Only Daughter

**\+ The Zoldyck's Adopted Daughter +**

 **\+ Chapter 04 +**

 **\+ Being the Only Daughter +**

* * *

Seven years had quickly passed.

The now 10-year-old Michiyo was silently waiting in a cafeteria in Moflu City.

She sat at the corner of the café while she had a slice of cake and a milkshake on her table.

She just finished her job for today in the nearby city when Illumi sent her a message to meet him here. Illumi had his assignment in Moflu City and since it was just several kilometers away, she agreed to meet up with him.

Michiyo sipped from her milkshake as she watched the people come and go at the cafeteria. It was 2 in the morning that's why there were not so many people yet at the moment.

She suddenly felt her phone vibrated inside her pocket indicated an incoming call. She took it out to answer the call when she saw that it was from her younger brother Killua.

"Yes, Killu?" Michiyo uttered as she scooped a piece of strawberry cake to her mouth.

"Miyo-nee-chan, are you done for today's job?" A small, buoyant voice spoke from the other line.

"Uhm, yup. Why do you ask?" Michiyo answered even though she could already guess why Killua called her.

"Miyo-nee-chan, I have a favor to ask. I heard that there's a bakeshop near the city you're in and they sell super delicious chocolate shortcakes. Could you buy me a dozen of it?" Her 5-year-old brother uttered in a pleading voice.

Michiyo snickered when she heard his request. _'I thought so!'_

She knew that Killua loved sweets. It was not the first time that her younger brother asked her to buy some snacks for him. Most of the time, he always asked her to buy those whenever she will have an assignment in a very far region.

"I would be more than glad to do so, Killu. But I have one problem, though."

"What?"

"I'll be going to meet Illu-nii-chan now. And I don't think he will allow me to buy your cakes for sure." Michiyo stated as she took a sip from her milkshake.

Killua became silent in a bit. "I see…"

"Maybe next time, Killu."

"Yeah, sure." Killua's voice changed into a stoic tone when he answered as they ended the phone call.

Michiyo put her phone inside her pocket again as she scooped another piece of cake.

' _Bad timing, Killu.'_

Both of them clearly knew that Illumi was strongly against the idea of her spoiling their younger brothers.

Being the only girl among the Zoldyck children, it was not surprising that she had a close relationship to her younger brothers.

When Killua, Alluka and Kalluto were born, Illumi already made sure to train his younger siblings to become useful assassins for the family. He developed training that will maximize their own potential.

Most of the time, she was the one who spoiled them on every little things such as praising them on every training they did, letting them sleep in her room whenever they could not sleep well, and she even treated them with snacks she bought from her assignments.

When Illumi found out that she was spoiling the younger Zoldycks, he locked her up in their isolation chamber.

Illumi stated that she will be staying there for a week and was not allowed to accept any jobs for the meantime. Her younger brothers were also punished by not letting them see her.

Michiyo was just released from the chamber when their mother found out what Illumi did.

Being a biased mother she was, she let her out after hours of preaching that what she did spoiling her younger siblings was utterly wrong.

Since then, Michiyo was extra careful not to let Illumi know whenever she pamper her younger brothers.

She shook her head in a bit with a grin when she recalled the isolation chamber.

"What are you smiling about?"

A monotone voice suddenly spoke.

Michiyo swiftly shifted her gaze at her eldest brother who was now suddenly at her side.

Was she so indulged in her own thoughts that she was not able to sense her brother when he arrived at the café?

"Nothing." She answered as she shrugged her shoulders a bit.

The now 17-year-old Illumi crossed his arms in front of his chest in disbelief.

"Nothing? You were not even able to detect my presence until I spoke in front of your face and you're thinking about nothing?" Illumi's eyebrow rose.

Michiyo took one last sip from her milkshake as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, nii-chan. I was just thinking about going home already."

Illumi just stared at Michiyo as they walked outside the café.

"By the way, what do you think will happen to Alluka? Otou-sama detained him last week due to his unknown ability. Is there a chance that he will be freed?" Michiyo asked as they walked towards the end of the city.

Illumi's aircraft was stationed at the end of Moflu City where he hid it behind the trees.

"I don't think that would be possible. Alluka's ability seems so powerful yet dangerous even to our family. One wrong move and all of us will be annihilated." Illumi plainly stated.

Michiyo did not answer.

She pitied her younger brother Alluka because she was so sure that he was sad and lonely in that special chamber made for him. It was highly secured with two 10-digits passcode before you can enter that only their father, Silva, knew.

"That was for the best, Michiyo. Prevention is better than cure." Illumi uttered when she became silent for a moment. "And don't think of anything rubbish just to set him free."

Michiyo blankly stared at Illumi for a while. "Are you accusing me of doing something wrong again, nii -chan?"

"I'm not the one who said it." Illumi's eyebrow rose in sarcasm.

"Hmph!" Michiyo uttered in disbelief.

"I already told you to stop that mannerism. You're not a child anymore. You're already 10 years old." Illumi said stoically.

Michiyo did not answer. _'And what do you call a 10-year-old Zoldyck assassin? An adult already?_ '

"By the way, I need you to assist me later to train Killua. I devised a new training for him and I need you to assist me." Illumi uttered.

"Okay."

* * *

It was past noon when Michiyo and Illumi reached Kukulu Mt.

"I need to report to Father first. Meet me at the grounds after an hour and have Killua with you." Illumi ordered as he turned towards their father's receiving chamber.

Michiyo nodded as she walked along the hallway towards her own room.

"Michiyo, dear, you're home."

Michiyo was about to enter her room when she heard Kikyo's usual screeching voice as she approached her.

"Yes, Okaa-sama, just now." Michiyo uttered as she stared at her foster mother.

She stood taller than the average woman. She was wearing her purple ruffled dress paired with light lavender, wide-brim hat. She was now wearing her visors due to an incident happened in the past and was also covered with some bandages down to her neck.

"What are you wearing, Michiyo?! Look at you! You looked like a boy, for goodness' sake!" Kikyo suddenly exclaimed when she approached her only daughter.

She grabbed her shoulders as she yanked at her, disgustedly looking at her clothes.

Michiyo mindlessly gazed at herself.

She was wearing a black undershirt with short-sleeve denim garb on top. She also had denim knee-length pants paired with black sneakers. Her now shoulder-length, red hair was kept in a ponytail.

"I already told you to wear the clothes I bought for you! You're not listening to me, Michiyo! I am your mother!" Kikyo uttered in rage. "I will tell your father not to give you assignments anymore if you will still wear that clothes!"

Michiyo grimaced inwardly on what she heard.

There's no way she will wear those dresses and kimonos Kikyo bought for her. But she will also never accept the fact that she will not get anymore assignments. If that will happen, the family will not have a use for her anymore.

"I'm sorry, Okaa-sama. I will not defy you anymore. I will follow your orders to wear those dresses that you bought." Michiyo finally said in submission.

Kikyo beamed a bit on what she heard.

"Very good, Michiyo. Now, go to your room and change that boyish clothes that you are wearing."

Michiyo just nodded as she entered her room.

* * *

x

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Moflu City** – It's not existing in HxH. It only exist in this fic.

 **Illu-nii-chan** – Michiyo's endearment to Illumi.

 **Miyo-nee-chan** – Killua's endearment towards Michiyo.

 **Okaa-sama** – Michiyo's address to Kikyo.

 **Otou-sama** – Michiyo's address to Silva.

Illumi – 17 years old

Michiyo – 10 years old

Killua – 5 years old

Alluka – 4 years old

Kalluto – 3 years old

The younger Zoldycks were already born here and their ages were shown above for this chapter.

 **Mitara-Yuki**


End file.
